


little white lies i tell you

by chubby_unicorn



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_unicorn/pseuds/chubby_unicorn
Summary: Да, я слышал, что эта семья собирается выступить против тебя. Ты прав, этот мудак в очереди в туалет действительно похож на того урода, которому удалось сбежать от нас на прошлой неделе. Не пожимай ей руку, она сидела с Сэлом во вторник. Ага, они точно смеются над тобой.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 11





	little white lies i tell you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [little white lies i tell you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562195) by declanisms. 



Виктор уже принадлежал Роману, но тому этого было мало. Он всё ещё думал, что ему нужны другие. Тела, которые бы заполнили его клуб и восхитились его костюмами. Красивые мужчины и женщины, которые бы висели у него на руке как модный аксессуар для выхода в свет. Головорезы, которые бы убрали последствия его истерик. И Роман был, хотя Зас и не хотел говорить ему об этом, _неосторожен_ в своих желаниях. Больший круг означал только больше возможностей для предательства. Но Роман не хотел слышать ужасную правду о том, что друзей нельзя купить за деньги. Несколько раз, когда Виктор пытался донести это до Романа, ссылаясь на прошлые примеры, он оставался со сколами на зубах и приказом заказать новую пару перчаток с вышитыми инициалами. 

Теперь Зас сдерживал стремление Романа доверять подонкам Готэм-Сити более хитрым способом. Да, я слышал, что эта семья собирается выступить против тебя. Ты прав, этот мудак в очереди в туалет действительно похож на того урода, которому удалось сбежать от нас на прошлой неделе. Не пожимай ей руку, она сидела с Сэлом во вторник. Ага, они точно смеются над тобой. 

Виктор научился устранять своих потенциальных врагов, направляя на них клокочущую ярость Романа. И хотя Романа расстраивали мысли о том, что люди строят заговоры за его спиной и насмехаются над ним, что он построил империю только для того, чтобы стать гребаной шуткой... это отлично работало, и Зас всегда был рядом, чтобы предложить ему утешение. Он расскажет Роману о паре, злобно перешёптывающейся у барной стойки, и как только последует сцена, он отведёт Романа куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы успокоить его. В закрытую кабинку или за дверь с надписью "Не беспокоить", где Роман мог кипеть и вопить, а Виктор - обуздывать его. Руками на его бархатных плечах. Губами под подбородком. Роман будет тяжело дышать через рот и нервно протирать очки, а Зас - считать его пульс. 

К тому времени как они вернутся в главный зал, Роман уже почувствует себя лучше. И по крайней мере какое-то время не будет искать чего-то большего. 

Так было безопаснее, когда они были только вдвоём. И рано или поздно Роман поймёт это.


End file.
